


Lie

by PharoahsWitch93



Series: Change the Fates' Design [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Complete, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, mentions of MC - Freeform, mentions of Seven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 09:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8661679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharoahsWitch93/pseuds/PharoahsWitch93
Summary: And maybe one day I'll get to see you smile in the arms of someone who loves you like I do...





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is very short. I've been exploring V's point of view in this world and it's heartbreaking. Though there's a cute story in there that will be posted probably next week. Something is slowly building within this world and there may be a longer chapter-ed story in the future based off of this series. The main concern is where to start in this world: before, during, or after the game. If you have any ideas of where you'd like the story to start, please pass on your opinions!

He watches the story unfolding behind the screen. The story of a boy and a girl who fall in love after unusual circumstances have brought them together. It breaks his heart.

No. He promised himself he would be happy. For you. Better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all. Right? Pretty words and feeble quotes mean little as he continues to stare at his screen.

 

You: Let’s go to the moon together someday, haha.

 

It’s like a punch to the gut, but it shouldn’t hurt after all this time. With each passing loop, shouldn’t it get easier? He shakes his head, ridding himself of his thoughts. He’s made his decision and he’ll stand by it. But...what if he’s not right? No. Not again. A world without you is not a world he wants to be a part of. Even if you’re happy without him, at least you would be alive. That was the whole point of walking away that day. And it’s not like things didn’t work out entirely.

He managed to find love again. Not as blinding or radiant as the love he shared with you, but close enough. The promises he made to her echo in his head. Promises that he wished he could have made to you. But that time is long gone and you’ve moved on. Just like he planned…

 

You: If it gets too tough, just think of me and feel better!

 

His finger hovers over the log in button. Trembling. He doesn’t want you. He doesn’t need you. He’ll forget you because it doesn’t matter...His screen goes black.


End file.
